Unknown
by Brennan's Angel
Summary: Pairings: Bren & Shal of course. Pleaaaase R&R I need Comments please.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X Show or the Characters I just own this story.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry, I haven't finished the other stories but I've been busy with school. I'll try to finish those stories. If you have any Ideas for the title of this story please tell me because I don't know what to name it.  
  
** Unknown**  
Chapter 1  
  
A white girl with Blonde hair and Brown eyes is a new Mutant she has feral abilities. She was going into a bank she asked the cashier.  
  
The lady said, "Can I change this check?"

Cashier said, "Sure, need to see ID please." The cashier cashed the check and gave her the money. All of sudden GSA agents came rushing in.  
  
The leader of the group yelled, "Everybody with your hands up where I could see it, NOW!"  
  
Everybody started to put their hands up and the GSA Agents started to grab one of the peoples there. The girl with feral abilities was trying to escape without them knowing she was there but it was too late they had found her.  
  
The leader of the group said, "Well, Well, Well."  
  
"Look at what we've got here."  
  
"You go over here."  
  
He grabbed her, and held her arm up, and pointed the gun right to her head. Some people were panicking, and some were calm. The girl in the register had pressed the button for the police to come there already. Brennan was outside waiting for an answer from them. He was there informant while the police were coming. They didn't want anybody coming in or going out they blocked the door.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Brennan asked Jesse.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out a way to get in now. Be patience Brennan," Jesse responded. While looking at the Blue print Guide for the Building.  
  
"What are they asking for anyway?"  
  
"Um. The girl they have hostage, and One-Hundred Thousand," Brennan pondered.  
  
"Oh that's all." Jesse said, "I'll go tell Shalimar on what's happening."  
  
"Where is she? Isn't she supposed to be here," Brennan asked.  
  
"Ok, Brennan I found a way," Jesse said. "You can go through this door around the corner where they can't see you get in."  
  
"Are you sure Jesse?" Brennan asked.  
  
"We wouldn't want the girl to get hurt."  
  
"I'm sure," Jesse replied. Folding the paper back to the way it was.  
  
"Now you know what to do right?" Jesse asked. Brennan nodded, and he went to the other side of the building trying not to get caught.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Jesse used his com-link trying to contact Shalimar. "Shal, Where are you? We need you here right now," Jesse whispered.  
  
"Not now Jesse," Shalimar responded, "I'm in the middle of something." Shalimar was with a guy having dinner to which she hasn't seen in a while.  
  
"So, anyway where were we?" Shalimar said.  
  
"oh yeah, So where do you work?"  
  
Jesse interrupted again, "Shal, Brennan is in the bank trying to rescue a girl they have hostage."  
  
"I'm a bit busy, Jesse."  
  
"I haven't seen this guy in awhile and I want to get to know him."  
  
"Alright Shalimar! You go ahead with your plans," Jesse replied.  
  
Jesse tries to contact Brennan, "Brennan, Shalimar isn't coming," Jesse responded.  
  
"What's she doing that is so important than this?" Brennan replied. He had gone inside the building, and searched the entire building. When he found the people lying down, with there hands up.  
  
Brennan replied, "Jesse, I see the people who have the girl."  
  
"I can't tell who it is yet. But they are five people in here."  
  
Brennan tries to be part of the crowd. He was looking at the guys to see what or who were they. One of the guys was looking directly at him, and he started to talk to the other guys quietly, and kept on looking at Brennan. Right when the guys started talking to each other. On Cue Brennan shot electricity at the guy nearest him. Everybody started to scream Brennan was trying to tell them to calm down.  
  
"Hand over the girl?" Brennan asked.  
  
The leader of the group said, "You'll get her, as soon as I get my money."  
  
"You'll get your money," Brennan responded.  
  
The police yelled, "NOW!" Moments Later the police bust in, and tried to get the people out quietly. Brennan looked at the police, and sighed, "Not now." He thought, 'Why the came now?' The police began shooting at the bad guys.  
  
Brennan said, "This is between him, and me. Now let it be."

** TBC**  
  
**A/N:** I don't know when I will be updating this story but I'll try to finish this story and my other ones.


End file.
